Say Something
by GothicReader
Summary: Semi-Fluffy Dramione one-shot. Based on the song Say Something by A Great Big World and Christina Aguilera.


**Hey guys, this is a random songfic I thought of as I was listening to music. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other character, J.K Rowling does. Nor do I own the lyrics. I do however own the plot.**

* * *

"I can't believe you!" Hermione shrieked as she flung a vase at Draco's head. "He's one of my best friends and you cursed him! And for what? All because he hugged me!"

"Oh come on Granger, we all know that he likes you as more than a friend. Are you really that daft not to notice that or is it just a muggle thing?" Draco yelled back as he ducked another large picture frame.

At his words, Hermione stopped and stared at him in disbelieve, "Get out," she said after a while.

"I didn't mean it like that Hermione, you know that," Draco said as he realised the effect his words had had on her.

Hermione took a deep breath before she cast her sorrowful brown eyes at him, "Just leave Draco," she said in a tired voice.

"I love her and this is the treatment I get," Draco muttered as he narrowly avoided the pot that had been flung at the back of his head. "Goodbye, " he said in a defeated voice before closing the door behind him.

* * *

As soon as he left, Hermione sunk to the floor, her back against the door Draco had just closed. She clutched her knees to her chest and buried her face on her arm, her tears running freely down her face. He was gone, she had expected him to fight back, like he always did. But the way in which he had left, caused her heart to ache. It hadn't just been that he had left, it was the one word that was filled with an emotion that she couldn't decipher, that caused her tears to flow and her heart to grow heavy. It was that one word, which seemed to end everything they had had for the past two years.

* * *

They had first met again after Hogwarts at a masked ball that was being held at the ministry as its annual charity event. She had worn a blood red dress with a silver mask that hid the upper half of her face and her hair had been tamed into playful curls. She had looked so different and yet he had recognised her. He had come up to her, wearing a black tuxedo and a black mask that covered the right side of his face though his silvery blond hair was recognisable from anywhere, and had offered her a dance.

While they had danced, they spoke about general matters until he had slowly uttered her name, leaving her confused. When she had questioned him on how he had known it was her, he had simply said that he would always find her. The dance had soon ended and they parted ways, neither quite able to forget the other.

* * *

The second time they met, both had been drawn to the Three Broomsticks in search for a warm cup of coffee. She had been sitting, sipping away at her cappuccino while reading a book when it was rudely taken away from her.

_*Flashback start*_

Hermione had instantly looked up at the person who had dared take her book away. Silver met mahogany and her eyes widened as she saw who it was.

Draco Malfoy had stood in front of her, her book in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked even while pulling out the chair beside her and sitting down.

Hermione narrowed her eyes and casted an irritated gaze at him, "I was reading that, Malfoy."

"Oh I know, and yet I simply had to come to talk to you. See, there's something I have to say and it's been on my mind for a while. And when I'm done I'll give you back your book," he said calmly as he sipped his coffee.

Hermione set down her cappuccino and crossed her hands, "Well out with it. I've got to go soon. You've got five minutes," she said as she looked down at her watch and tapped her foot on the ground.

Draco drew in a breath, "I'm sorry, about everything. Don't ask me for my reason behind this, I can't explain, just accept that I offer you my heartfelt apology for everything I did to you."

Hermione had looked at him shocked, "Well … um Malfoy, I accept your apology, however mysterious it maybe. Now can I have my book back?" she asked impatiently.

It was now Draco's turn to look shocked, "Yeah sure," he said as handed her back her book. "I didn't think you'd accept my apology," he continued as he ran his hand through his hair.

Hermione sighed as she discovered that she wouldn't be able to finish her book," Well Malfoy, I'm not a person who holds grudges. And since you appear to have changed somewhat, I have decided to let the past go. This doesn't mean we're friends," she warned.

"Oh I know that Granger, but this is progress. Sooner or later you're going to give in to my charms," Draco said as he smiled.

Hermione looked at him in bewilderment before letting a small smile appear on her face, "We'll see Malfoy."

_*Flashback end*_

* * *

It had all grown from there, and from acquaintances they had slowly become friends and from that friendship, romance had blossomed.

Hermione shook her head as she wiped away her tears. It was over and there was nothing that could be done about it. Everyone has warned her that Draco would hurt her in the end. She had always known that Ron had liked her, but she couldn't quite deal with that fact and it was her anger at herself that had caused her to lash out at Draco. She hadn't expected it end like this though, she had thought that this argument would played out like all their normal petty squabbles. But it was too late, he was gone.

* * *

Draco sighed as he slowly sunk to the floor, his back resting against the door. He could hear her sobs and it was tearing at his heart. But it was for the best. She would be better off without him.

He stayed outside her door the entire, listening to her crying, each sob strengthening his resolve. He would stay away from her, for the sake of her heart and his sanity, god help him, he would try to stay away from her.

With determination in his eyes, Draco stood up and cast one final glance at Hermione's door before he set his shoulders straight and walked away.

* * *

Hermione and Draco had worked together in the Department of Magical Creatures and were said to be the best team the ministry had ever had. This morning however, Hermione had called in sick and Draco had shown up looking haggard.

As he walked down the hall to his office, he could hear the whispers of his colleagues as they discussed the reasons behind his odd appearance and why Hermione, who had never been absent a day, had called in sick.

Draco's lip curled as he heard the passing rumours. The stories ranged from him having killed her to them having a secret child. He clenched his fists and ground his teeth to stop from lashing out at the murmuring people.

As he neared the Head of the Department's door, he turned around and bellowed, "Get back to work, you bunch of bloody fools!"

He then opened the door calmly and walked inside. Sitting down in one of the plush leather chairs in front of his boss's desk, he crossed his arms and looked at his boss.

"Well? Any new cases?" he asked impatiently.

His boss, Seth Whiteridge, nodded his head. "There's a stray werewolf attacking the residents of a muggle neighbourhood. The local authorities are reporting it to be a stray dog but it won't be long before it's found out. We need a team to capture and subdue it. I would send you and Granger but since Granger called in sick, I'll send Oakley and Brigthorn."

"She called in sick?" Draco asked shocked. Hermione never called in sick, even when she was ill, she preferred to do paper work until she was well enough to go back to the field.

"Yes , I was quite shocked myself when she owled me. Now I believe there's some papers you need to fill for some of your previous cases, you can do that for today," Mr Whiteridge said as he handed Draco some papers.

"No thanks," Draco said as he tossed the pages back onto the desk, ""I'll fetch Hermione and we'll go after the mutt."

"Bu… But… " stuttered his boss.

"Just give me the details," Draco said as he interrupted him.

"Very well," Mr Whiteridge shrugged before giving Draco another set of papers which contained the information of the case. "Good luck!" he called to Draco's retreating back.

* * *

Hermione sighed as she awoke. As much as she had the foolish bravery that was commonly associated with Gryffindors, she didn't have enough courage to confront Draco today especially at work. So gritting her teeth, she called a piece of parchment and attached it to her work owl, sending it to her boss. Hopefully he wouldn't mind her absence. She hadn't taken a sick day in her whole career, so she thought she would be entitled to atleast one.

After sending the owl to the ministry, Hermione sunk back into her plush, fluffy pillow and closed her eyes, seeking a peaceful reprieve from her now tumultuous life. Unfortunately, Hermione found that she couldn't fall back asleep and spent a good hour tossing and turning in her bed. After a long time of not being able to fall back asleep, Hermione huffed and sat up straight.

Why should she be the one to hide away from the world, when this whole thing was Draco's fault, she thought. She shook her head at her silliness and woke up from her warm comfy bed and with a longing look at it, she walked off to the bathroom to get ready for a day at work.

* * *

Draco pulled up his collar to try and block out the cold. He had cast a warming spell, but it seemed to be having no effect. He had just finished setting a trap away from the muggles and was now searching for the rogue wolf. Normally, when they were on jobs, it was Hermione who set up the traps and all Draco did was catch the creature, but without Hermione, Draco found that he had to both search for the creature and watch his own back as well.

Draco carried on walking away from the muggle community, when he heard the snarling of the wolf. Turning around slowly he was met with a mouth full of sharp, pointy teeth.

"Shit!" he exclaimed as he made a run for the trap he had set, the wolf hot on his heels.

* * *

Hermione apparated straight to her office in the Ministry of Magic, her wards allowing her to enter and leave without any problems. After making herself a cup of coffee, she walked out of her office and into the office next to hers, which just so happened to be the Head of the Department's office. She walked up to the desk and smiled at the person seated in the chair in front of her.

"Sorry about the note earlier, sir. I felt unwell in the morning but I'm back to perfect health now. Is there any cases that need to be worked on?" she asked to the shocked man.

"Granger, what in the name of Merlin are you doing here?" Mr Whiteridge asked.

"I realise that my note may have caused some worry but I'm back to work sir," Hermione said sheepishly.

"I don't care about the bloody note Granger, what worries me is that I sent Malfoy on a case and he said he would be taking you along. A very dangerous case might I add, one that requires a team, " he said as he raked a worried hand through his hair.

"He never informed me of any case. I'll find him, what's the location?" Hermione asked, immediately switching into emergency mood.

As soon as she got the details, Hermione began to walk quickly to her office, where she would be able to apparate, when she heard her boss say, "Be careful Granger, it's a werewolf."

"That fool," Hermione hissed as she ran to her office and apparated without another glance at her boss.

* * *

Draco lunged to the left in search of his wand, which had been knocked out of his hand by a sharp claw, leaving him wandless and with a heavily bleeding arm. He clutched his wounded arm and ran to the right, narrowly avoiding the wolf's deadly bite. He carried on searching for his wand and avoiding the wolf's attacks until he heard a pop. Looking to his right, he saw someone land in the snow.

As the person stood up, Draco silver eyes widened as he saw Hermione.

"Get away you idiot!" he yelled, not taking notice of the sharp claws flying towards his chest.

* * *

Hermione felt her stomach lurch as she felt the familiar tug of apparation. She bit her tongue to try and stifle her rising nausea. She let go of her tongue as she felt the ground beneath her feet. She let out a small yelp as she placed her foot on a piece of snow and slipped, falling on her behind. She grasped around trying to find something to pull herself up with and eventually she found a branch. Leaning on it, she stood up, rubbing her sore behind. Hermione started to walk forwards when she saw a blur of dark brown fur and a head of silvery blonde hair.

She quickened her pace and was about to reach the pair when she heard a familiar voice cry out, "Get away you idiot!"

The concern contained in the voice caused her to pause for a moment. And it was in that moment that she saw a large brown paw come crashing down against the other person's chest. Upon hearing the pain filled yell of the person, she quickly snapped into action.

She immediately cast a Petrificus Totalus and a Incarcerous just in case. As the werewolf's snarling ceased, she ran towards the figure who had been injured.

"Draco!" she yelled as she clutched his head closer to her lap. He was quiet except for the choking sounds he made while coughing up blood. She smoothed back his hair and softly called out his name again, her eyes never straying from his face. After rocking back and forth for a few seconds, the logical part of Hermione's brain kicked in. She immediately took account of his closed eyes and the four deep gashes across his chest and wrist. She placed her hand to his pale forehead and recoiled as she felt how icy cold it was. She tried to cast several Episkeys on the wound, but they had no effect.

She carefully grasped his body and drew on all her strength, apparating the both of them to Saint Mungos hospital. As soon as she got there, Hermione sank to her knees.

"Help!" she yelled, drawing the attention of all the healers.

As one healer carefully neared her, she quickly said, "He's been injured by a werewolf, and no healing charms I know are working. He's also coughing up blood," she told the male healer, "Please, help him," she said as she looked into the healer's eyes.

The healer nodded, "Of course miss, we will do all we can to help him," before he levitated Draco onto a stretcher and took him to the emergency room of Saint Mungos.

Hermione watched as the stretcher was taken away and slowly walked to a seat in the entrance room of the hospital. She rubbed her eyes as she thought of how Draco had called out to her to warn her and had been injured… because of her. Hermione felt the tears well up in her eyes and she furiously wiped them away. She quickly contacted one of her colleagues and informed them of the location of the captive werewolf. She then sunk back in the chair, her mind replaying the look on Draco's face as he saw her appear. He had looked so scared, though she knew it hadn't been for himself, Draco never worried about himself. He had been scared for her… and yet because of her, he had been hurt. Hermione stifled a sob and clutched her arms closer to her. And there she sat, waiting for any news on his conditions.

* * *

It had been nearly three hours when the same healer appeared, albeit a little tired looking. "We have healed the internal bleeding as well as the gashes. However, Mr….Malfoy has not awoken and unless he regains consciousness soon he may not awake ever again. You may speak to him and try to get a reaction. I am truly sorry, " he said as he bowed his head and walked away.

Hermione watched him go before she tightened her hands into fists and woke up from the chair. She went up to the desk and asked for the room where he was being kept, before walking away briskly.

* * *

As she neared Draco's room, Hermione took a deep breath before opening the door and stepping inside, closing it softly behind her. She walked towards the bed and sat down on the chair next to it. She looked up at his face, which now appeared to be peaceful. She leaned forward and grasped one of his cold hands.

"Draco? They said you need to regain consciousness to survive. You hear that? You need to come back," Hermione said as she rubbed his hand with hers.

"I know I told you to leave but I was angry, not at you, but at myself. Well say something, cause I'm giving up on you. And I know that you told me you loved me, and it scared me and now I'm feeling so small. It was over my head, I guess I know nothing at all. And I will stumble and fall. I'm still learning to love, just starting to crawl. Dammit! Say something, cause I'm giving up on you!" Hermione said as she urged him to respond.

"And I saw your eyes when you saw me, it's my fault that you got hurt. I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you, anywhere I would've followed you. I guess I'm the one who hurt you, and I will swallow my pride. You're the one that I love, and I'm saying goodbye. I'm choosing to let you go, so …. Bloody hell Malfoy! Say something, cause I'm giving up on you!" Hermione said as she stood up and grabbed hold of Draco, shaking him as her tears fell down on him.

Hermione was so lost to her tears that she didn't notice Draco open his silver eyes and look up at. "Blimey Granger, what's gotten into you," he said as he winced, trying to sit up.

As soon as she heard his voice, Hermione let go of Draco and stood in shock, her hands over her mouth.

"First you surprise me during a job and now you refuse to let me sleep," Draco said as he stretched.

"Draco!" Hermione yelled as she stepped forward quickly and enveloped him in a bone crushing hug.

Draco looked at Hermione for a few minutes before he carefully put his arms around her and pulled her closer. "I heard you, you know. It was your voice that brought me back, " he murmured as he stroked her hair.

Hermione pulled back slightly, her cheeks turning pink, " How… how much did you hear?" she asked, embarrassed.

Draco chuckled, "I heard everything. From you demanding my response to your confession," he said teasingly.

"Oh," Hermione said as she pulled away from him.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" Draco asked concerned. "Is it that I heard your confession? Or that you didn't mean it?"

At his words, Hermione instantly turned her head to his, "Of course I meant it. I just didn't want the first time I told I you I loved you to be in a hospital. "

Draco breathe a sigh of relief before he pulled Hermione back into his arms," Don't be silly. I don't care if you told me in a hospital or even in a cupboard. I love you, you hear that Hermione Granger? I love you. That's my something so don't you dare give up on me," he whispered the last part as he pulled her closer and kissed her.

* * *

**Reviews are greatly appreciated while flames are not.**

**Ps: sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors.**

**Arriva deci! **


End file.
